Talk:Hatsune Miku V3 English/@comment-18369327-20130911162340
Lets see if I can get my thoughts down into words, I have trouble with that, there fore I will apologize in advance. I do not mean any disrespect or offense. This is just my thoughts/opinion. Now then with that out of the way my thoughts about V3 English. The music so far, as far as I have seen, are either remixes of already existing Miku songs or from songs produced by western pop stars. I know the voicebank just came out so I am not really judging the V3 English yet. I know it will take time for artists to turn the software in such a way that the songs will sound good. So only time will tell. Now the box art. I have read many different comments, a few from the comments below, stating peoples opinions. I personally don't like the English box art a lot, I am more for the original art. Reason being is just that is how I know how Miku looks. Of course I realize that box art can be misleading, like someone posted in a comment below. But I think, and this is just my assumption so I am more then likely wrong, I can understand the fans that are mad about the new box art, or some of them (if there are any). There is a small quote from one of the Mikumentary videos where someone said “A woman cosplaying as Miku is not Miku, but only cosplaying. Miku is Miku.” So I think the art from KEI has created this default, or, original look for Miku and then there is this new art where she looks like shes about to graduate from college. Where she looks much older and not as “cute” (< depends on your view). So I think its that taking away the origins, the identity (look), that's what makes people upset. But of course I could be, and probably am, completely wrong. I personally would be fine with this box art if it would only stay as one box art, and not be in a concert or something since i cant imagine the English Miku sining higher pitched songs on stage or in a video. But of course like another Mikumentary video said “...its the artist style of music, and there style of art.” which supports the fact that anyone can make Miku look anyway they need for there music and make her have any kind of personality. Though I think a lot still fall back on that “original” look and go off from there (different outfits, different hairstyle, etc). I hope I was able to put my thoughts down into words, and that I got everything. Again this is only my opinion and thoughts, I don't mean any disrespect nor am I forcing this on anyone...So don't go start hatting me please. I figured this might probably be the best place to post this on the internet, I'm sorry if this would better belong in a forum post (I generally dont post stuff on the internet), so I hope I don't get blocked already hehe. I would appreciate other peoples thoughts on what I said. P.S. When I type I can lose myself and go overboard on the length, sorry. And the two quotes I only used to help put my thoughts down onto words.